


Come Back to Me

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Fanart, M/M, Sherlock comes back to life for John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't leave me Sherlock," begged John as tears slid down his face.  "Please - please come back to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my writing as I am an artist for a reason! I just had to try and fix this moment to make my shipper heart happy! :)
> 
> I don't own any of the Sherlock characters - I just like to draw them!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at [not-my-multiplication](http://www.not-my-multiplication.tumblr.com).

John stood and watched as the doctors gave up on Sherlock and felt as if his heart was being wrenched from his body.  His feet suddenly carried him through the sea of doctors to Sherlock’s side.  He saw Sherlock’s pale, beautiful face - the love of his life - and pleaded for one more miracle.

“Don’t leave me Sherlock,” begged John as tears slid down his face.  “Please - please come back to me.”


End file.
